The Red Wine Catalyst
by What's a hickey
Summary: One-shot about the gang having some fun together, although the definition of "fun" can be different for everyone. OT7 fic with established pairings. Little bit of S/A and L/P drama on the side. Enjoy!


**A/N – Well I was listening to The Lion King soundtrack and *****BOOM* fic inspiration! Thank you to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight for ficspiration today! This is just an OT7 one-shot to cure my insane boredom at the moment! Hope y'all enjoy, it's all fluff and fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TBBT or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Want some more wine bestie?"<p>

The simple question flew right past Penny, as she was completely engrossed in her own head. The blonde waitresses' thoughts these days tended to revolve around her upcoming nuptials to the man of her dreams, who just happened to live 50 feet from her across the hall.

Ironically enough, she had been the one to propose this impromptu Girl's Night, leaving her homunculus fiancée to play Halo with Dr. Whack-a-Doodle and the rest of the guys. However, she just wasn't in it tonight, a fact becoming all too noticeable to the neurobiologist and microbiologist alike.

"No thanks Ames."

Amy knew her bestie and when the blonde goddess didn't accept her alcoholic offer, she knew something was troubling her.

Setting her wine glass down on the glass coffee table, Amy leaned back onto the couch, with Bernadette following close behind.

"What's wrong Penny?"

As soon as the question escaped Amy's lips, Penny's mind went into overdrive. Seeing as her brain was her enemy in this situation, she tried her hardest to ignore it. All her mind had to offer was the years old insecurities and doubts she had about her complicated relationship with Leonard.

Whenever her mind entered the picture, all that resulted was pain and sadness.

"It's just the wedding is so close. I guess it's becoming a little real right now and I'm just scared." She now had tears clinging to her eyes, ready to make their dreadful fall down her face.

"Penny, you should have nothing to worry about. Leonard loves you and has loved you from the moment you met." Bernadette had seen many ups and downs in those two's relationship, but she had no doubts in her mind that they were crazy for each other.

"And you love Leonard just as much. You need to stop worrying about everything. Anybody within a mile radius of you two know are deeply in love with each other." Penny always thought Amy could reassure her about her relationship. In her opinion, anybody willing to be Sheldon Cooper's girlfriend (and for this long no less!) deserved some credit.

"Thanks girls, you are the best friends a semi-broke struggling actress could ask for. Now let's talk about something else! Ames, you and Sheldon up to anything yet?" Penny was now reaching for the bottle of wine that rested on the middle of the table, signaling she was ok for the moment and ready to delve into Amy and Bernadette's relationships.

"Well it's been a little rocky since his return and I haven't really forgiven him yet. He has been acting weird since he got back, doing all these normal things a boyfriend should do. I'll slowly forgive him, but for right now, he's still in the doghouse. No date night kisses for him!"

Amy had been heartbroken after Sheldon had just gotten up and left without even so much as a goodbye. Initially she had also been pretty pissed at Penny and Leonard as well. They were supposed to be her friends, so why didn't they tell her the love of her life was leaving? Slowly, Amy understood the reasons behind him leaving but things were still a bit icy between her and her bestie, but luckily the red wine was acting like a buffer and took most of the edge off.

"Good for you! Make him crawl back to you on his knees! If Howie ever pulled that stunt on me, I'd hold off sex for weeks, maybe even a month!" The other two girls knew that Bernie could get pretty irrational when she drank too much, but her idea about Sheldon sounded pretty valid to both of them at the moment.

The rest of their night continued in much of the same fashion, with both Penny and Bernadette dishing on their significant other's prowess in the sack, as Amy just giggled in the background, envious of her girlfriends' sex life.

* * *

><p>While the girl's were busy killing numerous bottles of wine, the guys were across the hall, stuck in a seemingly endless argument over whom would be on whose team for the next round.<p>

"Howard, as I've said numerous times before, Leonard is ALWAYS on my team. NO EXCEPTIONS!" Sheldon was becoming irate at the mere suggestion of switching up the practically-set-in-stone Halo teams.

Ever since the men had started hanging around 4A all those years ago, the teams for any of the games they played have been him and Leonard versus Howard and Raj.

He had just returned from his 4 month sabbatical (or at least that what Siebert and the rest of Caltech administration was calling it) a few weeks ago. Yes he had come back a changed man. Yes he was willing to allow certain changes in his life, specifically in his relationship with Amy. Yes he was allowing some leeway in his routine for spontaneity, but under no circumstances were the traditions of Halo night, or any of his game or comic-related activities, to be messed with, bringing him back his current conundrum.

Figuring there was no use arguing with the lunatic physicist, the other three men agreed to play on the same teams as the last round.

_God forbid we switch things up a bit._ Leonard was becoming frustrated with his crazy buddies über strict tendencies these days. Little by little, he was losing hope that he would ever be able to convince him that he should move to 4B, while him and Penny occupy the current apartment. He tried to bring it up before he left, but all he got was marijuana accusations and a very peeved Sheldon.

The only change in demeanor Leonard saw in Sheldon was when he was with Amy or talking about her. It wasn't much, but he was able to catch the way his best friend's blue eyes lit up when he spoke of her most recent achievement in neurobiology or how he would soften the tone of his voice when speaking of their past date night, which surprisingly had been moved up to twice a month at Sheldon's request.

Dragging Leonard out of his own head was the all-too-familiar sound of Sheldon scolding him.

"Leonard, what are you doing? You just let Howard kill you. Get your head in the game!"

Sparing him from a sarcastic retort was Penny, Amy, and Bernadette bursting through the door. _More like wobbling_.

"Ladies, why must you interrupt the sacred activity that is Halo night."

"Hiiiiiiiiii Moonpie."

Resisting the urge to comment that only his Meemaw was allowed to call him Moonpie, Sheldon could clearly see that his girlfriend and two friends were drunk, saving them from his wrath for the moment.

The girls found their way over to the couch and chairs, with Amy taking her spot besides Sheldon, Penny cuddled with Leonard in the plush, tan armchair, and Bernadette sat besides Amy on the couch, forcing Howard to move to the seat on the trunk and Raj over to the wooden chair next to the armchair.

Amy leaned in close to Sheldon, practically on top of him and whispered, "Hiiiii. Wanna go makeout in your rooooooom?"

He had never heard her voice so seductive and it took all of his willpower to deny her request. He considered himself a gentleman and did not want to take advantage of Amy in her inebriated state.

Instead, he leaned in to her as well and politely told her no, mirroring her actions from just before.

Amy then leaned away from Sheldon, clearly upset by him denying her well-deserved Sheldon-fun time. _She'll thank me in the morning._

"Why don't we play a game that we all enjoy?"

"That's a great idea Leonard, let me just go get my D&D set." Sheldon was preparing to get up, while the iron grip of his girlfriend held him in place.

"Why don't we play something fun, like Truth or Dare? Amy just really wanted the opportunity to kiss Sheldon again, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be angry at him for leaving, thanks to the wonder that was cheap wine.

Sheldon really didn't want to play Truth or Dare, seeing as three of its participants were goring to be drunk and handsy. But looking at Amy's pleading emerald eyes, he just couldn't say no.

"Fine, but no funny business little lady."

* * *

><p>The guys moved the coffee table over to the kitchen while the girls managed to arrange 7 cushions into a circle on the floor. Since Amy proposed the game, she was allowed to pick her first victim.<p>

"Raj, truth or dare?" Everyone was metaphorically on the edge of their pillows, awaiting the astrophysicist's answer.

"Dare," he said, with a mix of conviction and trepidation.

"I dare you to go sit in Sheldon's spot for a whole minute!"

Anyone with eyes could see the twitching of Sheldon's face as Raj got up and sat in his coveted spot. Amy had to keep a tough grip on him so he wouldn't get up. She whispered something in his ear and almost simultaneously he seemed to settle down a bit, still peeved about Raj sitting in his spot. What she whispered was a mystery to the rest of the gang, but they were grateful nonetheless.

The minute seemed to crawl by, but eventually it did come to an end. Raj made his way back to his spot on the floor in between Leonard and Howard, earning a death glare from Sheldon the entire way back.

"Raj, you're next!"

"Leonard, truth or dare?"

"Dare again."

"Leonard I dare you to strip down to your underwear."

The gang just gaped as Leonard slowly stripped himself of clothing, as if he were performing a striptease.

While Leonard was busy stripping, Penny had hobbled back over to her apartment to get more wine for the gang. _It's not like I haven't seen that and more tons of times._

By the time she returned to the apartment, Leonard was seated in nothing but his signature Green Lantern boxers.

"Anyone want wine?" At that suggestion, everyone's hands shot up, with the exception of Sheldon. He still felt that red wine tasted like "grape juice that burns." Penny brought over glasses from the cabinet and soon everyone was happy, wine in hand.

"Leonard you're up!"

"Alright. Howard, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, have you ever slept with Raj?"

By this point, most of the gang was clearly drunk, so Howard answered, "Yes I have. It was a three-way at Comic Con with a girl dressed like Sailor Moon."

There was a collective, jovial laugh in the living room, Sheldon even joining in the fun. It had been some time since the group of friends had had this much fun together since Sheldon left. It was a welcomed change from the mopey Amy and separate feel that had become common over the summer.

"Howard, pick someone."

"Amy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Sheldon in front of everyone for 2 minutes."

Amy turned towards Sheldon, scooting over closer to him, ready to kiss.

"Can we not do this in front of everyone Amy?"

"If it makes you that uncomfortable, you don't have to do it." She started leaning closer to Penny, who was on her right, ready to kiss her instead like she had on that Girl's Night with Sheldon so many years ago.

"No, I'll do it. Sheldon Lee Cooper never stands down from a challenge." He pulled Amy closer to him and leaned his head towards her. Soon enough their lips made contact and, like the first time he had kissed her on the train, he felt a weird, fluttery feeling in his stomach.

He was starting to melt into the kiss, changing his position slightly to heighten both his and Amy's pleasure. He could taste the red wine on her lips, as he lightly nibbled on the bottom one. Soon enough their tongues were added to the mix, dancing together in the heat of the searing kiss. Sheldon had moved his hands to Amy's waist, though it was a different sensation since they were sitting down. Amy hands slinked their way up to Sheldon's neck, her fingernails lightly trailing over the sensitive flesh in his erogenous zone.

Breaking the two lovebirds from their passionate kiss was a slight cough from Penny. Both of them were so lost in the kiss that they didn't realize they had been kissing for more like 4 minutes instead of two.

Given a moment to straighten out her hair and skirt, Amy then picked the next person in the game.

"Bernadette, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into Sheldon's room and mess everything up."

Luckily Sheldon was still high from his amazing kiss with Amy, that he really didn't seem to care that much that Bernadette was about to go into his room. _Oddly out of character with him._ Amy had never seen him so relaxed about his room before.

While Bernadette was off destroying Sheldon's meticulously planned bedroom, Amy leaned over yet again and whispered in Sheldon's ear, "Like it, huh?"

Scooting closer so the others wouldn't hear, he whispered back, "I did not find it unpleasant." Amy knew that in Sheldonese that meant that he liked it. _Changes will need to be made to The Relationship Agreement._

Bernadette returned a couple minutes later, with a satisfied look on her face. She also threw a special glance at Sheldon, dripping with evil intentions.

Since it was her turn, Bernadette quickly got comfortable on her striped pillow and was ready to choose in no time.

"Penny, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you want to marry Leonard?"

Penny took a moment to think about the question, even though the wine impaired most of her mental processes. _Why do I want to marry Leonard?_

She loved him with all her heart and she knew he was the one for her. Then why was she so worried about the whole marriage idea? Yeah, she had commitment issues, but hasn't Leonard shown that he loves her and her alone? Penny thought all of these questions through before answering.

"I want to marry Leonard because he is the love of my life and I couldn't imagine my life without him. It's stupid of me to have doubts about us because I know we can make it through anything. THAT'S why I want to marry Leonard Leakey Hofstadter."

"Well Shelly, it looks like you're the last one up, so truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay Sheldon. How do you feel about Amy?"

Truthfully, Sheldon really couldn't pinpoint how he felt around Amy. He knew that her presence in his life was now necessary and he found her the most enjoyable person to be with. Could he say that he loved her though? He was starting to have physical desires towards her, which is something that he never thought of before. However, if he learned anything from his trip away it's that communication is key. He figured he might as well be honest with her.

He observed that everyone in the room was engrossed in what he was going to say, so he decided to choose his words carefully.

Facing her, Sheldon began his somewhat heartfelt declaration, "Amy, they asked me to tell you how I feel about you, so here's the honest truth. When I'm around you I feel very weird. Not a bad-weird, but a good-weird. I get this fluttery feeling in my gut every time I'm with you and I am very fond of you. I'm not sure what being in love is, so I honestly can't say if I'm in it or not. That is how I feel about you, Amy Farrah Fowler."

She was so overcome with happiness at the moment that she just launched herself into a hug with her boyfriend, not really paying attention to anyone else around him or her.

"That was so sweet Sheldon, thank you!"

"Well it looks like the game's over for tonight! I think me and the girls are gonna sleep over at my place cause none of us can drive."

Penny led the charge back over to her place, hopelessly stumbling along the way. The other two followed suit, with all three of them out of the boy's apartment in minutes.

Sheldon quickly retired to his room, with Leonard following close behind, leaving Howard and Raj to fight over the couch. Eventually Howard won the couch, so Raj was forced to sleep on the floor, with only a couple pillows and the tan afghan for comfort.

Soon, everyone was asleep, with both apartments being at peace for the night, the only remnant of the nights raucous activities being the singular empty red wine bottle on the floor near the legs of Sheldon's desk chair.

_What a wild night indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Yeah, sorry that was so long. Double sorry for not updating my fics, but real life has gotten in the way and I start college apps next month. **

**Feel free to leave a review. They really make my day and they are greatly appreciated! :)**

**xx Katie**


End file.
